


The Dark Days Are Gone, The Darkest Days Are Looming

by alaynesnow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaynesnow/pseuds/alaynesnow
Summary: She sees him and meets his eyes, blue eyes to steel grey. Her stomach drops and she bites her lip in nervousness. 𝙎𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜. Sansa escapes Ramsay and flees to Jon at the Wall. Although, Jon isn't Jon anymore. Not really. (I know this type of fic has been done hundreds of times. Bear with me, I hope to do something different with it.)
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Dark Days Are Gone, The Darkest Days Are Looming

As the gates opened, her heart leaped with nervousness. The tales of the Night's Watch she realized were much more glamorized in the songs, unsurprisingly. The courtyard was dead quiet, many eyes upon her and her companions, Lady Brienne and Ser Podrick. Men and young boys garbed in black eyed her, and that's when she noticed the others. Ragged looking men and women in fur pelts amongst the brothers in black. Wildlings, she thought, wildlings have breached the Wall? She did not understand, nor did she see her half brother Jon Snow in the crowd of faces. Sansa gulped nervously as Brienne walked to stand beside her, her hand covering the hilt of her sword Oathkeeper. "We are here to see Lord Commander Jon Snow," Brienne announced in a loud voice, "I have brought his sister, Sansa Stark." There was a brief silence, then murmuring all around. Then, a great beast of a man stepped forward, with tangled red hair and a great red beard. He was as tall as Brienne, wearing tattered furs on his large frame. One of the wildlings, perhaps their leader, Sansa thought. "Jon Snow is pretty busy at the moment," the wildling said, eyeing them suspiciously, eyes raking over Brienne's form especially. Brienne, Sansa knew, was jarred by this man's boldness, but nonetheless the strength and loudness of her voice did not waver as she said, "Too preoccupied to see his lost sister? We travelled all this way, my lady has suffered horrors unimaginable, her half brother Jon Snow is the only kin that remains to her. We need his help." The wildling stared at them and burst out laughing, a loud bellowing that no one else seemed to share. Sansa and Brienne eyed each other with confusion, then returned their gaze to the man in front of them. The man stopped his laughing, then got gravelly somber. "You sure have shit timing, that's for sure. Your brother... he is, how do you kneelers put it..." The man paused a moment, but was saved from uttering another word when a figure started walking toward them, a tall figure draped in black, with dark curls, and as he came closer, grey eyes.  
"...Jon?"


End file.
